


Hes a stripper and you're oblivious

by ADKpixie



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: M/M, highschool stuck, more as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADKpixie/pseuds/ADKpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(HEY ANYONE READING THIS IM GOING TO FINISH THE WHOLE THING FIRST THEN I'M GOING TO CHANGE PRETTY MUCH ALL THAT I POSTEDSO FAR SO WHEN I DO POST EVERYTHING YOU MAY WANT TO RE-READ IT~ ALSO GOING TO CHANGE THE NAME FOR IT IS VERY MISLEADING...)                                 </p><p>Dave falls for a guy at a gay bar<br/>he'll probably never see him again<br/>or at least that's what he thinks<br/>the next day at school however.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Club

The music is pounding in your ears and you, again, wonder why you do this. As you lean your head on your hand, you ponder it,  _Maybe ,_ you think,  _Its because I feel like if I go to gay bars and flirt with guys_ (which you never actually do)  _I can keep the gay inside._ You chuckle bitterly to yourself, 'keep the gay inside'? Yeah right! You thunk your forehead on the bar. It stings slightly, but who gives a shit. You see a pair of smooth legs slide onto the stool next to yours in your prereferral vision . You feel a nudge on your shoulder (most likely miss smooth legs, ugh). Great, just what you need , another concerned dyke asking bullshit questions. You lift your head,

"Are you okay?" Your eyes widen slightly behind you shades.  
  
  
Its not a dyke.  
Not at  _all.  
  
  
_ The first thought you have is ,  _Holy fuck those eyes are blue ,_ and then your eyes scan his body and a second thought runs through your head,  _oh no. Hes hot!_ his shirt looks a bit too small for him but that just works to show off his fit lean muscles, and then your eyes fall to his shorts and  _hot damn were they short_ they were like fucking Daisy Dukes make this man go  _holy shit_ , (suddenly in your average record shirt with the red sleeves and a pair of jeans you feel under-dressed and slovenly).He chuckles nervously. You realize you were just staring at him when he asked you a question, you clear your throat, "Uh."  _oh yeah Dave very smooth_ "yeah I'm fine. I mean, it's just...." you trail off awkwardly but then he shifts to face you more, showing hes listening. You wring your hands, you always use your hands a lot while talking, especially while talking to attractive guys, and this guy was more than attractive, "Well, no matter how many times i 'go clubbing' " you used air quotes, you  _actually just used air quotes_ god he must think you're so stupid, you fumble on "I never really get used to this. I always just sit at the bar, I don't dance or anything. I mean this is the first time an attractive guy has-" you stop abruptly, you just called him attractive. you feel a heat creep up your neck, and you're suddenly grateful for the bad lighting "h-has talked to me..." you finish in a mumble. He just chuckles lightheartedly,

   "I can't imagine why not." he says as he casually places his hand on your knee, making it tingle lightly. You really hope he can't see how red your face is in the club, god what is  _wrong_ with you! You're never like this! you are always stoic and cool around everyone but your friends, and even then only your  _real_ friends.

  "I'm Dave, by the way." you blurt out too loud for the close proximity. You promptly try to smooth it over, you smile at him, "Dave Strider." He grins back at you ,

  "John Egbert." The club goes silent as the song changes to a pop song you vaguely recognize as 'Moves Like Jagger'. You aren't one for pop music, but this one isn't that bad. You watch John as his friendly nice guy smile turns into something mischievous.  
  
and incredible sexy.  
  
In a few quick smooth moves, John slides off of his stool, spins your stool so its facing the dance floor,and places each of his hands on your knees. He moves to your ear and whispers hoarsely, "How about you show me your  _Moves Like Strider_ ?" in any other circumstances that line would have been cheesy to the point of hilarity, but this wasn't 'any other circumstance'. You feel you heart start to pound fast and hard in your chest, hes asking you to dance with him. You have never danced in a club before. You panic and stutter out a

  "no thanks..." he pulls back smirking,

  "suit yourself." he says, bright eyes piercing you through your shades. He spins around and saunters towards the dance floor, hips swinging (no doubt for your benefit) and your eyes follow him and don't leave him as he begins to sway and move. You become fixated on him , when he dances he's like the wind itself , he floats around the dance floor in a whirl enticing other men on the floor,he his eyes stay locked on you. The song builds and you fell your excitement do the same. you smirk  _,fuck it,_ you think and suddenly you're there beside him a sort of heat controlling your movements time slows around you. You grab onto his hand and spin the fuck out of him adding a crazed fire to his flowing wind.The song ends and his lips are on yours, your hand is in his hair, on his waist, pulling him close. Your lungs burn,begging for air and its over to soon. The two of you break apart, you realize that that was your first kiss, honestly though, you wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
  
You two spend the rest of the night together. Sometimes you dance, other times you two are talking, laughing, and yes, kissing. Finally, midnight rolls around and you have to go, "i better get going too." he agrees with a sigh  when you tell him,

  "need a ride?" , you ask him and his eyes shift worriedly      

  "uh, n-no I'm good, but " he sighs and smiles at you, "Maybe we'll meet up again." you smile back at him and kiss him one more time,

  "maybe." you hope, but you know its a lie as you turn away. You get your coat, get in your car and drive home, buck teeth, blue eyes, and a laugh like the wind in the trees running through your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic gosh I'm so nervous


	2. The Awkward Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave fell in looooove but thought he wouldn't ever see John Egbert ever again
> 
> but if that happened  
> there wouldn't be this story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY NOW I KNOW WHY THIS WAS SO SHORT it was because it was missing a huge chunk of the chapter...  
> sorry about that !!!

"Dave." you groan and turn over under the covers, " _Dave._ " you just ground louder, "Dave, get your lazy  _ass up._ " why won't he just get the message and  _go away._ You stay quiet until he finally leaves, you sigh and fight to go back to sleep. If last night was a dream you never want to wake up. You get close to drifting back to sleep when suddenly you're doused in freezing water

"FUCK!!" you jump up on your bed in a panic and face your attacker... its Bro with a bucket dripping with water. "Goddammit, Bro." you say relaxing slightly. He looks at you

 

"I  _told_ you to get your ass up" you can hear the amusement in his voice

 

"yeah well I sorry ain't a damn goodie two shoes like fuckin'-" you stop yourself, no use bringing up Dirk, Bro just ignores you whenever you bring him up. You think its because they're so alike. You think that's why Dirk left first chance. He pretends as though you didn't say anything

 

"Why the hell did you sleep in your clothes?" he says , always the freaking hygiene freak, "I mean I know you got home late, but that is disgusting." You ignore the clothes comment and sigh inwardly, of course he knew you got home late (you can try to be as ninja as you want but you'll never be as good as your Bro) you have to be more careful but, just,  _John._

 

"whatever", you sigh in defeat, "I'll go take a shower." you jump off your your bead and make for the bathroom

 

"oh." your Bro says as you pass by him, you pause,"I hope you got some hot ass last night" he smirks knowingly at the opposite wall, you tense but try to snort sarcastically

 

"Of course." you hope it sounds cocky enough. You slip into the bathroom, heart pounding One day he  _will_ find out. He isn't stupid, you can only keep this from him for so long before he figures it out and the day that happens is the day you're going to be  _fucked ._ You don't know how he'd react if you came out, and you sure as hell  _don't want to find out ._   You shake your head and check the dryer, luckily there are clothes you can wear. Hey, you're lazy and don't want to go get clothes...... okay and you don't know if a run in with your bro is the best idea. You sigh and peel off your wet pajamas. Sliding back the curtain, you turn on the shower and let the warm water wash away the conflicting feelings inside you, the need and want for John, the fear of being who you are, the self-anger because of your fear, and the faint sadness that comes with knowing you'll probably never see John again. You never go to the same club more than once. What if someone sees you or recognizes you?! Your life would be ruined. Prospite/Derse High School was rough, and you live in the Derse neighborhood, which makes it even rougher. Right now you're well off, sitting pretty as the King of the Dersians in a way, well, no,not true really; The “King” , as many people call him, is the cruel principal, Mr. Slick. He has no patience, nor tolerance, and his fuse is so short it is practically nonexistent. The only person who can keep him from doing really crazy stupid shit (like stabbing students or something) is the Vice Principal PM (not her actual name all the kids call her that) who he wants to bone. You wash your hair and, well, the rest of you and shut the shower off wrapping yourself in a towel as you proceed to grab a plain red tee and your nice white pants (why the fuck not be classy) from the dryer and get ready for school. It isn't until you jog down to the bus stop toast in your mouth and backpack on your shoulder that you look down and realize  
your pants are fucking pink  
as the bus pulls up you have no choice but to just get on and try to ignore the snickers and ogles and you think to yourself _its gonna be on of those days...  
  
  
_ So far, so fucking _bad._ This sucks. You just can't stop thinking about John. Rose was talking to you and she asked if ,like, her shirt looked to small or some shit and then you started thinking about John's shirt (you're pretty sure he had some sort of green worm on it) ,and when she got fed up with you spacing out and left, you didn't even notice. It was happening throughout the day. You kept seeing him everywhere ,but you know he couldn't be here, a guy like John is hard to miss. As you walk down the empty hallway, late pass in hand,you allow your mind to wander. You think his of eyes, so intense.  
You don't notice the mess of a kid rushing to class, huge books covering his face, until he runs smack into you. You hold your ground, but the other guys goes down hard. Poor kid. His books fly everywhere and you immediately drop to the ground in an attempt to pick a few up. You collect two before you look up and realize he's still sprawled out on the floor. You slide over next to his head and nudge his shoulder in an attempt to get him to open his eyes (oh god you fucking hope you didn't give him a concussion or some shit) “Are you okay?”, you ask. He groans, but then chuckles  
  
“yeah” and then his eyes flutter open. Your first thought is _holy fuck those eyes are blue,_ then as both of your eyes' widen to the size of tea saucers, your second thought bursts out in your mind,  
  
OH SHIT!

Silence. The only sounds you can hear is the erratic thumping of your heart in your ears, “It's you!” , you whisper, breaking the heavy wall of quiet. He looks almost nonexistent among the giant hoodie, sweat pants, and large glasses, but its him. It's really him.  
“ _Dave?_ ” ,he asks incredulously, voice shaking. You nod silently leaning in closer to him. There is nothing you want to do more than just... right now... to just fucking.... you kiss him. As soon as it starts It ends abruptly as he rears back away from you and mumbles “sorrygottago.” before scooping up his books and sprinting away. Youre stunned a moment, then you remember the books you're holding “HEY WAIT! YOU FORGOT-” he cant fucking hear you, “your books...” you sigh and there is a pause before you realize that you just kissed another boy. _In the middle of the fucking hallway!_ You quickly spin around wildly. You see no one. You exhale and calm the fuck down. _But what the hell was_ that _??_ you think _he ran away from me like a bat outta hell!_ Maybe he was just a teen having fun that night. Maybe he just kisses random guys at bars all the time. You shake your head, no use thinking like that before you know anything, you'll just worry yourself. Still the fact remains,it could be true and it could be false. You have to find out. In the mean time you'll just hang onto your hope. You smile to yourself heart soaring. _I found him again_ and you turn and head to your next class _and so, now I have hope._

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER this is the first chapter I've ever posted for the public to see so um some feedback would be really appreciated!! also wow i write these things before i type them and this is like two and a half pages holy moley its so SHORT though! ^u^  
> ADD ON EDIT WHATEVER YA CALL IT: hey guys thanks for the kudos but actually i didn't mean to post this yet i only typed the first two of three sentences! ... heh..... yeah. but now im typing up the rest of it now! :D


End file.
